Geralt de Rívia
- Hearts of Stone - Blood and Wine Wiedźmin (filme) Wiedźmin (série de televisão) |afiliacoes = Escola do Lobo |parentes = |par = Yennefer (Algo Termina, Algo Começa) |filhos = Ciri (filha adotiva) |arma = Espada de aço de bruxo e espada de prata de bruxo |profissao = Bruxo |status = Morto |residencia = Ele está constantemente na estrada, em períodos de inverno em Kaer Morhen; Em the Witcher 3: Blood and Wine, ele adquire o vinhedo Corvo Bianco |habilidades = Espadachim Alquimia Sinais Habilidades super-humanas |titulos = Cavaleiro de Rívia (concedido pela rainha Meve após a Batalha pela ponte no Yaruga) |raca = Bruxo|sexo = Masculino|olhos = Amarelos|cabelo = Brancos|datamorte =1268 |morte =Pogrom de Rivia |nacionalidade = Reinos do Norte|familia = Mãe:Visenna Pai: Korin}} 'Geralt de Rívia ('em polonês: Geralt z Rivii) é o protagonista da série The Witcher de Andrzej Sapkowski e suas adaptações (como os jogos da CD Projekt RED), onde exerce a função de bruxo. Ele apareceu pela primeira vez no conto O Bruxo, que mais tarde gerou uma série de romances intitulada A Saga do Bruxo Geralt de Rívia. Sua última aparição se deu em Blood and Wine, uma história adicional do aclamado game The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. Geralt também é conhecido como Gwynbleidd (que na Língua Antiga significa "Lobo Branco", um nome dado a ele pelas dríades, assim como "Carniceiro de Blaviken"). Apesar do seu nome, Geralt não é de Rívia: ele cresceu sob a tutela dos bruxos de Kaer Morhen no reino de Kaedwen. Com a intenção de parecerem mais confiáveis para clientes em potencial, jovens bruxos são encorajados a utilizar novos sobrenomes pelo mestre Vesemir. Mais tarde, a Rainha Meve de Lyria o condecorou cavaleiro pelo seu valor na Batalha pela ponte no Yaruga, lhe dando também o título formal "de Rívia", o que agradou-o. Geralt é, portanto, um cavaleiro de Lyria. Biografia Geralt é o filho da feiticeira Visenna e, possivelmente, do mercenário Korin. Após seu nascimento, Geralt foi deixado por sua mãe na Escola do Lobo em Kaer Morhen. Ali, Geralt recebeu treinamento e se tornou um bruxo. Ele sobreviveu a várias mutações necessárias para evoluir suas habilidades e passou pela Prova das Ervas. O treinamento e as modificações físicas providenciaram a Geralt capacidades físicas e mentais sobre-humanas como reflexos aguçados, agilidade, força, visão e audição melhorada. Devido ao seu exitoso sucesso nas provas, Geralt foi escolhido para experimentos com mutagênicos adicionais. E foi ele o único Bruxo sobrevivente. Em consequência disso, seus cabelos são brancos. No conto Uma Questão de Preço, Geralt evoca a Lei da Surpresa após ser questionado como gostaria de ser recompensado. Meses depois nasce a Criança Surpresa. Cirilla, filha de Pavetta de Cintra com Duny. Geralt tem uma égua chamada Plotka e todas as suas éguas são nomeadas assim. Seu melhor amigo é o bardo Jaskier e seu único e verdadeiro amor é Yennefer. Galeria The witcher 3 wild hunt geralt sword by scratcherpen-d80qqsh.jpg northern_hospitality_official_update_by_scratcherpen-d8mv7sn.jpg geralt_and_nivellen_by_egor_ursus-d7zmumz.jpg|Geralt e Nivellen no conto "Um Grão de Veracidade" geralt.jpg geralt_of_rivia_by_cg_warrior-d5ydnje.jpg 1309774574622.jpg cs:Geralt z Rivie de:Geralt von Riva el:Geralt of Rivia en:Geralt of Rivia uk:Ґеральт із Рівії es:Geralt de Rivia fr:Geralt de Riv it:Geralt di Rivia hu:Ríviai Geralt lt:Geraltas pl:Geralt ru:Геральт sk:Geralt z Rivie sr:Гералт од Ривие sv:Geralt av Rivia vi:Geralt of Rivia Categoria:Personagens dos quadrinhos Categoria:Personagens das adaptações fílmicas Categoria:Personagens dos contos Categoria:Personagens dos romances Categoria:Personagens de The Witcher Categoria:Personagens de The Witcher 2 Categoria:Personagens de The Witcher 3 Categoria:Bruxos Categoria:Cavaleiros